


Make Me

by reigningqueenofwords



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 12:36:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18249980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Summary: Request: @philthepegacorn “Is that my shirt?” AdamxReader.





	Make Me

**Author's Note:**

> Request: @philthepegacorn “Is that my shirt?” AdamxReader.

You were thankful to have some time to yourself. You loved the boys, you really did. The three of them were the best friends a girl could ask for. However, a girl needed some girl time. You planned to catch up on a couple shows, clean up a bit, and simply relax. They went off on a hunt a few states over, and didn’t plan to be back for a week or so.

Moving through the bunker, you gathered all the dirty laundry you could find. Including theirs. You figured it would be a nice surprise for them to come home to. When you were in Adam’s room, you spotted one of his favorite shirts on his bed. Biting your lip, you pulled your shirt off and pulled his on. Adam had caught your eye the second you met him. That smile made your heart flutter, and the way his eyes lit up always made you blush. You were suprirsed Dean hadn’t teased you about it just yet. The shirt fit you pretty well. It fell just to the top of your legs. It didn’t bother you, as you were alone.

It took you three trips just to bring down the clothes. You’d worry about the bedsheets the next day.  Once everything was in the laundry room, you went to the living room and put on some music. It got too eerie when there was no one there.

Sorting was the easy part, and you knocked that out easily. The first load you tossed in- with a geneious amount of bleach- was the load of whites. Why on Earth they wore white was beyond you. You had some white clothing, but that was reserved for dates or trips to the bar. Theirs were covered in stains. Blood, dirt, grease.

While the first load was in, you danced around the kitchen cleaning, singing into the broom handle. You kept your hair up in a loose pony tail, letting strands fall free. “Is that my _shirt_?” You froze, looking to the doorway. Adam was standing there eating a bag of chips.

You gave him an embarrassed smile. “Uh. _Yeah_.” It felt like your face was on fire.

Adam held out his hand. “Can I have it?” He smirked.

“ _Here_?” You asked, not sure if he wanted you to just strip or what.

“Yeah.” His grin grew.

You gave him a playful look. “ _Make me_.” He set his chips down and moved towards you. You took off laughing, Adam on your heels. The two of you ran through the bunker, your laughs echoing off the walls. Finally, he had you cornered. You both were breathing hard, grinning.

He moved so he had hand on both sides of you. “I win.”

“I guess you did.” Reaching down, you grabbed the hem of the shirt you were wearing and pulled it over your head. “Here.” You grinned, handing it to him. You heard the buzzing of the washer. “Now, if you’ll _excuse_ me, I need to go switch the loads.” You ducked under his arm and walked away, swinging your hips. It was odd walking around the bunker in your underwear and bra, but you told yourself it was just like a bikini.

You hadn’t heard him follow, which kinda bummed you out. You thought maybe he was flirting with you. You pulled out the whites and tossed them in the dryer. As you were bent over putting in the last couple peices, you heard someone clear their throat behind you. Turning, you cracked up laughing. “Is that my shirt?” You asked, noting he’d taken off his pants and was just wearing boxers with it.

He grinned. “It was only fair.” Adam had gone in your room and pulled out one of your cleaning shirts. It was black with a big heart on it that looked like pizza. “So, how’s it look?” He put his hands on his hips and posed like Superman.

Walking over to him, you shrugged. “I don’t know. I mean, I think you look better _without_ it.” Your heart was pounding as he grinned at you. “Just a thought….”

Adam pulled it over his head and tossed it in the pile of dark clothes. “There. Now it’s fair.”


End file.
